rpheavenfandomcom-20200213-history
Kûga Eagle Eye
Kûga Eagle Eye, also known as The Proud, The Deformed, Jaws and other nicknames, is a deformed orcish warrior dedicated to hunting down his nemeses and enemies. Appearance Kûga is about 7'5'' tall and weighs around 340lb without his armor. He is ridden with scars on his armored body and exceptionally pale himself. His jaw is arguablly rounded and he lacks tusks, instead having a series of jagged, spiked teeth in his mouth. His head is slightly elongated and bald. His eyes are a bright, bloodlusty red. He has no hair and dons a faint, barely noticeable warpaint on his body, all of it white. Personality Despite being a "proud" orc, Kûga does in fact not agree with most of the decrees of the Horde. There is no honor in his code and there is no mercy in his life. Kûga is deeply vindictive and sustained a series of deep injuries throughout his savage life; if he fails to kill his target first, he will hunt it down until it dies and its teeth are made a necklace out of. He considers humans the scum of earth and elves worthy enough to be slaves if they don't resist. The only non-orcish race Kûga remotely tolerates to a small degree is the Tauren. Nonetheless, he knows to avoid conflict and keep himself disciplined when necessary. Equipment Kûga wears medium-weight armor: A leather harness hidden underneath a heavy mithril hauberk. He wears thick leather gloves and a pair of human shoulderpads. On his head, he wears a mouthguard concealing his disgusted, deformed face. He wears a pair of cloth-leather pants, reinforced with wool underneath. A series of pockets is sewn onto those. His boots are steel-tipped and have a thick leather sole. Kûga wears a pair of broadaxes, both with a long, wood and steel grip and a gap between blade and hilt to hook blades into a lock. He also wears a series of shortblades and hidden weaponry in case he is disarmed, along with plated knuckles on his gloves, should he get into a fistfight. Abilities Kûga is a masterful tracker and perfect with wielding his two axes. He excels in close quarters combat and can take a lot of hits before falling victim to unconsciousness thanks to extensive training in the lush forests of Tanaan. As a former tracker in the woods, he is able to track his victims over kilometers if not acres or hectares. Kûga is, other than that, able to sustain a lot of weight before growing overencumbered. Weaknesses Kûga's biggest weakness is his pride. He often underestimates some of his enemies (mainly mages and paladins). Other than that, he is very slow and easy to escape from when running away from him. Fears Kûga insists that he fears nothing, but in fact is afraid of dark magic and Gronns, along with other giant species. Back Story Born, once again I felt almost nothing, but I felt pressed against something. It was cold. It felt like I was encased in ice, or cold dirt, as if I was buried. Nonetheless, I know that I was standing upright. I couldn’t move, and I felt no pain. I don’t remember anything, other than being encased in this thing since I woke up. I couldn’t see either. I had the urge to scream. Eventually, I felt the mass around me move, and a vibrant, white glint appear in the distance. I shook my head and closed my eyes, shortly after falling down onto my knees and arms, weakly keeping myself up. It felt as if I was born a second time. I couldn’t get my bearings at first. Instead, I looked around and found that I was in a hut. It was dark, and the hut was big, as if it was a humongous tower. Maybe it was. Torches were burning on the walls. I noticed a man standing. I couldn’t see his face, but he was standing upright and straight-backed. “Stand,” he said. I let out a groan, but couldn’t talk. Something prevented me from talking. I stood up. I saw something black against my face. It was hair: Sticky, dark hair. I looked around slowly, and noticed that I stood around a puddle of mud, blood and dirt. What was I doing? I didn’t know. As I reached my standing height, I noticed that I was standing completely straight. I wasn’t as bulky as most Orcs. I felt weaker, but at the same time different. I had only a loincloth on. “Do you feel well?”, the shaman-looking man said. He had a robe on, made of Talbuk fur. It looked very ornate with various stitches of Orc nature. I slowly nodded. I still couldn’t talk. My jaw hurt slightly, and I couldn’t feel my tusks. It felt too narrow. I let out a silent snarl to accompany the nod. “Good,” he said, as he stepped back slightly, the light of the doorway blocking my eyes again. I held my hand up, and immediately groaned in agony before lowering it. “Don’t,” the man said, “your muscles are too tense. Do not stress yourself.” I grimaced and stood still, perfectly still. “Do you know who you are?” I let out a silent, confused grunt. I didn’t remember. It felt strange, opaque. It can’t be that I am born an adult out of a vat of blood and dirt. “You will be given a new name,” he said, slowly moving over to the doorway and pulling a few curtains together, shutting the light, “you suffered quite the injuries, Grunt. Allies found you nearly dead in the depth of the forest.” I raised a brow and tilted my head. My body was covered in black mud, as if I was playing in it, or bathing in it. I felt my body twitch slightly. My very skin, too. The man was missing an eye and had red skin, along with a long beard. Was I in the tower of a Bleeding Hollow Orc? I don’t know. I nearly fell again as my legs gave up for a moment. I let out a grunt and squatted down, slowly rising again. I realized something -- I could move my limbs again. Fully. I turned my head to look around fully, and eventually noticed the banners of the Bleeding Hollow Clan. I was truly in the tower of another clan’s shaman. Eventually, he spoke again. “I will have to test your physical prowess to find your name,” he said, prior to turning his head, yelling: “Ashgúr!” Eventually, another red-skinned Orc came in, bulky and tall. He looked down towards the shaman, pondering: “Yesh, shaman? What?!” He had a short temper. I could hear it out of his voice. The shaman and Orc talked for a moment, before the bearded man spoke again: “You will fight Ashgúr, one of the strongest Orcs I have seen on this world.” I narrowed my eyes and nodded. Slowly, I assumed a ready position, and the Orc immediately charged for me. Quickly, I pulled myself aside, letting the creature charge blindly next to me, before he swiped his arm back and went to grab me by the neck. I quickly dove onto the ground and raised myself from a squatted position, ramming my fist into his face multiple times, before focusing on his chest, where I had planted various scratches and cuts. I heard a loud, echoing roar before he shoved me back with ease, raising his fists to crush my ribs. I quickly rolled aside and ran to one of the many corners of the room, but he followed, charging after. I quickly ran to the left, letting him ram his head against the wall. He fell down onto his rear and held his head, yelling out profanities and curses. The shaman stared at me. He waved two thin fingers at me, both around the throat. I grimaced. Stepping forward, I increased in pace and raised my arms, grabbing the Orc by the neck and violently twisting it to the side, causing a loud snapping noise to echo as his screams silenced. He went limp almost instantly, then fell onto his back. The shaman grinned wickedly. “Well done, Grunt. Well done,” he said, looking around, then outside of the tower. “I am Gorfel of the Bleeding Hollow. I have saved you from eternal damnation and have reborn you, so you may conquer Draenor once again, for the sake of your clan. Now, you shall not know fear, and nor shall you know pain. You have been given this chance to kill and mutilate whomever stands in your way. Use your chance. You are gifted, Kûga...” The talking echoed away as the name reverberated in my head multiple times. Kûga. It sounded powerful. It strikes fear into the enemies on their knees, pleading for mercy. It inspires those who chant it to fight and kill for their leaders. Eventually, I heard him again. “... Whom do you serve, Grunt?” I stayed silent, before letting out a weak, wicked whisper. “Gorfel,” I murmured, silently and dragged out. I felt no tusks. It is as if they were removed, along with most of my muscles. It feels as if I was a completely different breed of Orc, one that was versatile and quick, rather than strong, bulky and tall. Misc. Info http://www.gifyoutube.com/gif/vqo1MM = voice https://soundcloud.com/erkor-1/kuga = 'theme'? War-chant? ???? Near-fatal injuries ?? BDP: Almost completely devastated by Ogron in Tanaan Jungle, officially considered dead but left behind, multiple bones broken, a lot of muscle mass lost, various deformities, healed over the course of various months by the Bleeding Hollow elder Gorfel Bloodgrip 12 ADP: Various fractures to the ribs, punctured lung; later rescued and nursed to health by shaman 15 ADP: Bomb explosion; found in a ditch and nursed to health with various second to third degree burns 20 ADP: Shot in the neck by rifleman, saved in action by witch doctor 24 ADP: Deep gash in shoulder-area, left for dead; found by orcish huntsman and nursed to health, later brought to a shaman for full healing 28 ADP: Nearly killed by various blunt force traumas to the chest in Twilight Highlands; found by Dragonmaw orcs, nursed to health over the course of two months 30 ADP: Almost fatally injured by group of human huntsmen by Deadwind Pass, various arrow punctures; nursed to health by an allied headhunter Nemeses * Hilgor Flonz - Human Archer; Hunted down in 25 ADP * Beoldir Nightarrow - High Elf Ranger; Hunted down in 18 ADP * Torbin - Dwarven Warrior; Hunted down in 20 ADP * Eredthel - High Elf Sorceress; Hunted down in 24 ADP * Talior Brightblade - Human Paladin; Hunted down in 30 ADP All of these nemeses had their ears reportedly cut off and their teeth knocked out to be made necklaces out of. Category:Bonechewer Category:Orc Category:Back story Category:Horde Category:Headhunter